


Silent Night

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna Christmas Week 2018! [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Modern Westeros, No Robert's Rebellion, Romantic Fluff, Smut, The Happiness That Was Promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner, and as Rhaegar's life seems to be falling apart, she is the one keeping it all together. Always her, his Lyanna.DAY 5: Christmas Songs.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone! Another one for you guys, five down, only one to go.  
> Thank you for all the support and love, means a lot to me.  
> My arm's been a bit worse lately so the holidays are not as good as I hoped it would, but I love coming here and posting to celebrate our otp! <3
> 
> As usual, my thanks to my muses and to my angel, my beta Fairytalelovr.  
> As for everyone that reads my fics Sent To Me and The Lines Of A Song, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to post before Christmas but hopefully we will have a new chapter before the year is over. Thanks for asking and commenting! You guys are the best. 
> 
> Here we gooo, day 5. This is actually my favorite, can't wait to hear your thoughts on it! <3

                                                               

It had been almost a year now since Aerys Targaryen had been committed to a mental institution. The man had burned half of his body while trying to burn down their family’s mansion: he believed himself to be a dragon and fire cannot kill a dragon.

As it turned out, Aerys was no dragon, the man was a mere mortal, and regardless of any amount of dragon blood in him, his flash burned.

Viserys was away at boarding school, while his pregnant mother was at a doctor’s appointment. Rhaegar had been where he was in most of his days: at their family company. Targaryen Industries was the richest, most powerful company in Westeros and all responsibilities were on Rhaegar after Aerys had decided he had a bigger purpose than a silly company.

He had not been there to stop his father and that still haunted the man, even now almost a whole year later. Rhaegar had been melancholic from birth, being born at another one of his family’s tragedies, where most of the Targaryen clan had perished, also by fire.

He worked 24/7, days and nights at their office, sometimes even birthdays and holidays. He wasn’t there when Viserys came home from Dorne; he was not there when Daenerys came to the world on that stormy night — he had been stranded at Pyke because of the weather. He also was not there when his best friend Arthur had been granted the highest medal of honor for his services to his country.

But she was.

Lyanna was always there.

Lyanna was the first one to hug Viserys when he left the plane; she was the first one to hold Daenerys after Rhaella; and the one to give Arthur Rhaegar’s regards in his place. Lyanna was always there and she had been more part of the Targaryen family than he had.

She understood his absence, she could read through his guilt and pain. She had been friends with Rhaegar her entire life and she knew he felt responsible for Aerys’ incident and how much he hated himself for it.

Lyanna was a journalist, she worked for her own family’s company, the prestigious and biggest newspaper in the country, the Stark Times.

Her older brothers were married and lived away: Ned was wed to Ashara, Arthur’s sister, and Brandon espoused Catelyn Tully, a beautiful riverlander. Benjen still lived at home with her and their father, and being neighbors to the Targaryens, both dragons and wolves were close, almost as family. 

* * *

When Rhaegar arrived at home that night, he didn’t find Viserys watching TV or his mother singing to his sister at the porch. He could hear some singing and a soft, familiar song from afar.

He took off his jacket and loosened up his tie. He was exhausted and he missed the days he didn’t have so much on his back, although he could never complain: if had taken better care of his father, none of this would have been on him now.

Arriving at the living room, he was taken by surprise with the sight of a huge Christmas tree on the corner of the room, right next to the veranda. Next to it was Lyanna, helping Viserys put an angel at some place high, while Rhaella laughed at something said, and took a sip of her apple juice. Benjen Stark was trying to solve a puzzle and baby Daenerys was between the young Stark and his father, that cooed over the little girl that bounced on Lyarra’s lap.

“RHAE!” Viserys saw his brother and jumped to greet him. He had the biggest smile on his face and the sight warmed up Rhaegar’s heart. Everyone else looked at him, greeting him, but going back to their tasks, except for Rhaella that approached her son to get her cheek kissed, and Lyanna that grabbed a glass of wine and approached him.

“When did we set up a Christmas party?” he asked her.

“We didn’t, I just felt like it.” She smiled at him.

“You really didn’t have to, Lya,” he said and instead of kissing her hair as he usually did, he stole her wine and drank it all.

“You a-” she had a filthy mouth, but Rhaegar touched his finger on her lip before she could finish it.

“Children, Lyanna.” He smirked and she snorted at him.

Lyanna took his hand and he followed her back to his kitchen, it was almost astonishing how she knew her way around his house more than he did at times.

“I want that Merlot you promised me.” She started looking for the wine at their cellar.

“I promised you when?” he asked her and she ignored him, sitting on a chair at the table next to the cellar.

“My Merlot, Targaryen,” she said and he smiled, as he rarely did, and give her the damn wine.

“Oh, come to mama.” She opened it, biting back a smile.

“You have a serious problem, Stark.” He shook his head, letting a strand of his silver hair fall on his face.

“Thank you for this.” He took her hand in his and she looked up to him, meeting his indigo orbs looking back at her.

“You’re welcome,” she said, and got up from her chair and she tuck the strand behind his ear.

“I thought this house was in need of some Christmas,” she said and he held her against him faster than she could react.

Lyanna didn’t fight him, she gave into his embrace. She knew how much he needed it, how much he kept inside. For a moment, she could pretend they were more than friends. A dream, a secret, a wish.

“I saw you and Vis brought Christmas to Dragonstone,” he said and she broke apart from him.

“Vis missed Christmas and we can’t ever have too many trees or too much sparkle, or even too many songs on replay.” She touched her phone and it started playing one of her favorites.

“I wish I could be here for them; I just don’t know how.” He frowned, holding back tears.

“You need them just as they need you, Rhae. No one blames you for what happened, maybe you should stop doing that.”

“If I were here…”

“But you weren’t, life happens, Rhaegar. You can’t control every step of it.”

“You seem to do it just fine.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” She grimaced and took another sip of her wine.

“Whatever do you mean?” He didn’t know she was facing any trouble. What a selfish prick, Lyanna was always there for him, and he barely knew of what was going on with her.

“Elbert is moving to Essos, he’s going to open a new branch of The Stark Times there,” she said and Rhaegar stopped himself from flinching.

He didn’t hate the man, but he also didn’t like him. Elbert Arryn had been with Lyanna for almost a full year now and his displeasure with the man only grew with time.

“He wants me to go with him,” she added, which startled Rhaegar. Both her words and how affected he felt by it.

“Will you?” he asked, his heart on his sleeve.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to. Mom’s still not entirely healthy and I feel like Ben still needs me. Plus, you know, my other family, the one that doesn’t live without me,” she said with a grin, he chuckled.

Her thinking of his family as her own did something to his insides, he hadn’t thought about it until then.

“Not to pressure you or anything, but I think Viserys would follow you to the ends of the world,” he said and she smiled at him.

“Just Viserys?” There it was. The question that had always been up in the air between them, ever since their first time together, five years back. They were drunk and agreed to never speak of it again. But he still thought of it, deeply.

He had buried such feelings, but whenever his heart ached the most, he only needed to close his eyes and she was there once more, scratching his back, kissing his neck, so warm under his fingers.

“Rhaegar?” She took him back to reality.

“Sorry, you were saying?” He had his head in the clouds, his mother said, well, not everyone took him off reality like this. It was a power of Lyanna, did she know how much power she had over him? Did he?

“Never mind.” She shook her head.

“You can’t leave us, Lya. We will be lost without you.”

“You don’t need me, you have a beautiful family and all the girls want a little piece of the last dragon,” she joked and he frowned. Many girls did try to tease him, he just never seemed to like it.

“Well, I’m not the last and you are part of the family,” he said.

Lyanna got up from her chair. “Come on, let us go back in there. Dany has my father drooling over his trousers, it will make him beg me to find a husband and give him grandchildren soon. My uterus is so not ready yet,” she said and Rhaegar imagined Lyanna with a belly. Glowing, beautiful.

“He has Robb and Allyria already,” Rhaegar said.

“Well, now he wants me to find him one and I don’t know if I want children with Elbert,” she said.

“Oh?”

“I just always imagined it would be different,” she said, looking at him from behind her shoulder.

“How so?” he wondered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She winked and went back to Rhaella and Viserys. Benjen was teaching Viserys something and Lady and Lord Stark were still looking over Dany. Monarchy was long gone, when Aegon, the Unlikely, proclaimed the country’s independence, but titles were maintained, as a reminder of their pasts.

Rhaegar hated his, Prince of Dragonstone, their family’s property. There were no kings and queens, but princes and lords. Westeros was an odd country, any Essosi or Summer Islander would say. 

* * *

Later that night, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He was having a hard time sleeping, the nightmares of flames awakening him at every turn.

“Rhaegar?” a low, whispering voice asked.

“Come in.” It was probably his mother needing something.

Her form was clear, the white of her satin robe bringing light to the darkness under the soft, small light of the moonlight.

“Lyanna?” Was he dreaming?

“Can I come in?” she asked quietly.

“Of course, come here.” He got up from bed and approached her, taking her hand and bringing her back to his bed. They used to do that as children, sometimes even when they were teenagers, whenever they needed each other’s presence.

“I thought you had gone home with Ben.” He didn’t know she was at Dragonstone.

“I preferred to stay, Viserys cried when I tried to leave,” she said and he smiled in the darkness. Viserys had a deep love for Lyanna, it was endearing.

“I cried too, you just didn’t see it,” he joked and she chuckled.

She opened up her robe, only a silk and lace pink nightie under it. She let her robe fall to the ground and lied beside him. A long silence took place, both lying down, he had brought her to his side, so now her head lied on his chest, and her arm across it, holding him against her as well.

“I won’t be able to do this in Essos,” she whispered. It took him a while to catch up with her.

“You’ll have Elbert,” he said, trying his best to leave the sadness out of his voice.

“He is not as warm,” she said plainly.

“Then maybe you should stay,” he said, begging inside his mind.

“Then I’ll lose him, you know I don’t do long distance relationships,” she said and he bit back a smile with the thought, way too pleased by it.

“You can always find someone else,” he said, she shook her head.

“You know I don’t give away my heart so easily,” Lyanna said.

“You just have to find the right person to deserve it,” Rhaegar said, caressing her waist, taking her by surprise.

They had danced around each other ever since that night five long years ago, both scared of losing each other for any silly relationship reason.

“I have the right person; I just don’t know what to do with it.”

“Oh?” Rhaegar was dying to hear the words.

“I don’t know if he wants me or if he just likes the thought of me. How I fit into his life,” she said and he stopped caressing her, getting up on his forearms.

He really looked at her, into her eyes and soul, she felt naked before his indigo orbs.

“I never wanted anything else more than I want you, you should know by now,” he said the words she had been dying to hear.

Instead of answering him, she advanced and kissed him. Their lips met in a silent despair. Both needing the touch, needing the warmth. He got up to sit and she sat on his lap, lips never leaving one another, only to breathe each other out between kisses.

She felt his hands on her side and he broke them apart to raise her arms and take off her nightgown. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and he roared beneath her.

Rhaegar threw Lyanna in his bed, stopping a while to admire her beautiful body before he devoured her lips, his hands roughly grabbing her breasts, massaging it.

“Oh, Rhaegar,” she moaned loudly when he devoured her neck. Lyanna used her legs to bring him closer to her, although the fabric of his pants stopped them from getting all of the pleasure they sought.

“You’re far too overdressed,” she whispered and he chuckled.

He left her in bed to take off the offending piece. Rhaegar took her in his arms, sitting in his bed, bringing her with him, sitting Lyanna on his lap.

His member slid through her heat.

“I can’t be without you, Lya. I’m sorry for being selfish, I’m sorry for breaking our pact, but you have been the only constant in my life, and honestly,” he took out a breath, “I don’t know how to function without you.”

“I was hoping you would say that. I broke up with Elbert.” She bit her lip, taken with the happy smile she could see on Rhaegar’s lips. “The moment I found that box on his closet, I knew I had to break up with him. When he asked, I knew it was time,” she admitted.

“There’s only one person you’re marrying, Lyanna,” Rhaegar said and the girl grinned.

“Is this you asking? You will have to do so much better than this to get a ring on my finger, my dear Prince,” she said and he kissed her again, overwhelmed with the strength of his feelings at the moment.

“When I ask, you’ll know, my lady,” he murmured on her ear and bit it. He wanted to worship her body, to feel her presence in every possible way. But Lyanna had different plans, so she took him on her hand, pumping him a few times, then she directed him to her warmth, which engulfed him slowly, both enjoying the tightness and heat of their joining.

“I’m not using a condom,” he said.

“I haven’t had unprotected sex in way longer than you would have expected,” she kissed him lovingly, “and I’m on the pill.” She moaned when he entered her to the hilt.

“Ohhh.” Their moans were loud and long.

They stopped for a moment, Rhaegar gave Lyanna time to adjust to his girth, it had been over five years since their one time together, and Rhaegar feared spilling way too fast. Her presence was overwhelming, it was hard to control his body, nothing felt as good as his little winter rose.

“Rhaegar,” she groaned against his lips, while trying to move. Rhaegar took noticed and he started moving, holding her waist, his fingers marking her waist and hips. One hand reached her ass, which he caressed. He loved her ass, Lyanna was not just beautiful, she was hot. She was perfect.

She started moving and before long she was jumping on his lap, her nails scratching his chest, her hair wild and messy. His thrusts meet her movement and between moans and groans, sweat and so much pleasure, Rhaegar’s finger constantly touching her clit, his thumb on her soft spot, Lyanna came with a force she had never before.

Rhaegar thrusted four other times, her ass roughly grabbed by his hands — his prints would be all over it tomorrow and the thought only gave him more pleasure. He couldn’t hold it any longer, so he peaked and his seed flooded her, prolonging her orgasm alongside the sensual dance of their tongues.

Lyanna rested her head against his chest, too exhausted to move, but also not willing to have him out of her, or to having any distance between them.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Lyanna. You are more part of my family than even I am. My mom adores you, I’m pretty sure my little brother has a crush on you, and Dany jumps with the sight of you. It’s like Dragonstone only has light when you’re here.” Rhaegar said in the dark not seeing the tears forming in the girl’s eyes.

“It’s been so hard to come home and not see my father here. To come home and remind myself how I screwed this family up. But whenever you are here, I feel like everything is going to be okay, this feels like home again,” he finished, this time the tears were his own.

“I’m not going anywhere, although your reaction to the possibility only helped me to follow my heart, after knowing yours had inside exactly the same as mine did,” she said kissing him, no tongues, just the soft skin of their lips giving the other a piece of emotion their hearts held.

“Would you bring Rickard, Lyarra, and Ben here tomorrow night? I am sure they will like the red I’m hoping to serve them, when I tell them I’m dating their little she-wolf,” he said and she flushed. She loved when he called her his wolf.

“Consider it done,” she said.

After some comfortable silence, she got up from his bed, feeling empty at the loss of him. She sat at his side, touching the muscles of his arms and chest.

“I know it hurts, Rhaegar. I know you feel like there was something you could have done, but trust me, there was not,” she said. “But there is something you can do now: be home for Rhaella, Daenerys, and Viserys. They need your presence, not your guilt.” She caressed his chest.

“I just hate to see them suffering and feeling like I’m the one to blame.”

“The only thing you have to blame for is being human. You might be a dragon, babe, but you are a human one,” she said and he took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles.

“Thank you, Lya,” he said and a window opened, snow entering his bed, tickling her face and wetting his hair.

“It’s snowing.” She beamed.

“Winter is coming,” he joked, it was her family’s words.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.” She smiled and Rhaegar kissed her forehead.

“And this… us. It’s the best present I have ever received in this life or any other,” he said, Lyanna shook her head, smiling.

She got up from bed, no ounce of shame in all her nakedness, and closed the window.

She laid back beside him, sending a prayer to the Old Gods and the New for being here, with him. All these years of friendship, love, dreaming, and wishing. She laid her head on his chest, drifting to a dream of a black haired boy with deep grey eyes. His nose was Rhaegar’s, his smile just like her brothers, but it was the glint of indigo in his orbs, and the way he smiled crookedly at her that gave away his identity.

“Mommy.” The child called for her and she felt like this was a signal of all the great things awaiting their future. One day, mayhap, that boy would be real. Until then, she enjoyed the heat of her dragon, smelling the new snow outside, Christmas was her favorite holiday, and this one had been her favorite so far.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO? Did you guys like it? A world with both happy and living Rhaella and Lyarra can't be bad, right? LOL  
> I went with modern au because I was totally feeling it here, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it.  
> I know I've used Elbert twice already but who else was I supposed to go with? Bobby B? Seven hells to the no. LOL  
> Thanks for all the support at my fics this week and ever. I'm still to thank everyone for voting my fic the best forced marriage arc and for favorite author.  
> You guys are amazing! <333  
> I'm sorry if I haven't answered everyone, my arm's been bothering me a lot. But I will ASAP.  
> Let me know your thoughts on this one.  
> Kudos and comments feed inspiration, y'all.  
> Thanks for everything, tomorrow will be the last one.  
> We'll see each other then! <333


End file.
